


Sore Loser

by NoWordsPageEmpty



Series: piece by piece and kiss by kiss [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Cheesy, Getting Together, Hanamaki Takahiro is a Little Shit, Hanamaki Takahiro is a Mess, How Do I Tag, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, It's Very Awkward, Iwaizumi Hajime Is So Done, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Please don't judge me, Pre-Relationship, Swearing, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Volleyball, Volleyball Dorks in Love, and it's kinda ooc, and short jokes, everything is just a mess, iwaizumi hajime is a mess, there's also arm wrestling, they're also really gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28979688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoWordsPageEmpty/pseuds/NoWordsPageEmpty
Summary: The story of the first kiss any of them shared is stupid and petty and ridiculous and every time it's the topic of a conversation, the two in question splutter and talk around the subject until one of their boyfriends interferes, mocking and laughing about it. And to be fair, they had every right to do so.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Iwaizumi Hajime, Hanamaki Takahiro/Iwaizumi Hajime/Matsukawa Issei/Oikawa Tooru, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hanamaki Takahiro/Oikawa Tooru, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: piece by piece and kiss by kiss [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125701
Comments: 9
Kudos: 64





	1. Sore Loser

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!! 
> 
> I never really know what to write in these but I felt like I should write something, so here it is, I guess. Anyways, this is my first work after a really long writing block and english isn't my first language, so you probably shouldn't expect too much. I hope that you'll still enjoy reading this mess :)  
> Also I'm really inconsistent, so if you decide to follow the series, you're in for months in between posts.
> 
> Thank you for reading!!!

The story of the first kiss any of them shared is stupid and petty and ridiculous and every time it's the topic of a conversation, the two in question splutter and talk around the subject until one of their boyfriends interferes, mocking and laughing about it. And to be fair, they had every right to do so.

The day they kissed the first time was also the day Takahiro won an arm wrestling match against Iwaizumi for the first (and also last) time.

It had been shortly after practice, in the boys club room. Takahiro remembers exactly how they got there, face to face with their elbows on a box that was supposed to make an improvised table. 

He had already started it before they'd entered the club room, before practice even, on their way to school. He hadn't exactly meant for it to end the way it did but in retrospect he was very glad it had gone that way.

"Do you guys notice something?"

That was the first thing Takahiro said to his friends that one morning, a wide grin on his face as the other three picked him up from the bus station.

Iwaizumi frowned then, scrunching up his nose (Takahiro would've blushed at how cute that looked if he hadn't been so focused on bragging) and Matsukawa eyed him from head to toe (he probably would've blushed because of that too but, thank the lord, he was too smug to be flustered).

Oikawa was the one to speak up first: "Don't tell me you grew over night." He furrowed his brows and Takahiro grinned even wider, visualising the following hissy fit at his wonderful news.

"I am now, officially and once again, taller than you."

Oikawa pouted and rolled his eyes. "How tall?"

"184.7 centimeters." Takahiro lightly poked his friend's right side. "If my math is right that would make me 0.4 centimeters taller than you."

Oikawa glared at him and Iwaizumi snickered at their friend's frustration.

"Don't worry, Oikawa." Takahiro watched as Matsukawa bumped his shoulder against Oikawa's. "You're still taller than Iwaizumi. And that probably won't change any time soon."

Oikawa's face lightened up as he looked at the shortest of the group and Takahiro couldn't help but be a tiny bit glad that Oikawa was smiling this beautifully (even if that meant he couldn't make fun of him anymore).

"You're right, Mattsun," he beamed, "Iwa-chan will never outgrow me."

"That's right. He's basically a dwarf." Takahiro watched as Iwaizumi pouted just like Oikawa few seconds before, crossing his arms and his greyish-green eyes sparkling dangerously.

"Shut up." Iwaizumi shot his friends a glare. 

"Our tiny dwarf Iwa-chan," Oikawa sing-songed, his own frustration about Takahiro's growth absolutely forgotten.

"Shut the fuck up, Shittykawa."

"He's about as vulgar as a dwarf as well."

"I'll spike a volleyball at you at practice, don't fucking test me."

"A small, vulgar, ugly dwarf."

"I said shut up!" 

Oikawa doubled over as Iwaizumi jabbed him right below his ribs.

Takahiro smirked at his friend's antics, exchanging an amused but fond glance with Matsukawa.

"Idiots," he mouthed, his friend nodding in agreement.

Oikawa and Iwaizumi continued bickering, just like they always did, and the thing that had caused their little arguement in the first place seemed to be gone with the wind.

~

When he thinks about it now, Takahiro wonders how Iwaizumi hadn't called him out way before, considering his usual nature and how much he hated being shorter than his friends. To be honest, he had been a little bit pushy during late practice but, to his defense, it was kind of funny seeing Iwaizumi get worked up over five centimeters.

And due to the fact that Takahiro had no self-restraint at all, he was going to make as many jokes as possible.

Practice was very exhausting most of the time, for three reasons: Oikawa, Matsukawa and Iwaizumi. It was already hard to deal with crushes on three of your best friends in general but it was absolutely horrible during practice. With every serve, spike, block or set, every drop of sweat and every flex of muscle, Takahiro died a little bit inside. He was in desperate need of something to distract himself with and if making fun of Iwaizumi was that something, then so be it.

They were playing a practice match with the team split in half - Iwaizumi, Yahaba, Matsukawa, Watari, Kunimi and another second year against Takahiro, Oikawa, Kyoutani, Kindaichi, a middle blocker third year and a first year libero. And really, Takahiro was very thankful for his distraction because watching Oikawa and Iwaizumi play against each other meant to see them get three times more competitive and three times more smug whenever their team made a point. And that meant Takahiro would have at least one heart attack.

At one point during their first set, Oikawa had pulled a setter dump on their opponents, only for Iwaizumi to receive it and smirk in a way that made Takahiro feel dizzy.

In return to that, Oikawa had grinned like the devil incarnate after they had scored a point themselves, causing Takahiro's heart to skip at least four beats.

He remembers freezing in his tracks during the end of the first set because Matsukawa and Iwaizumi were cheering over a point, smiling at each other in a way that was rare for both of them.

In conclusion: Takahiro was a mess and if he were to cover that up by mocking his friend, then that was no one's business but his own.

And he finally remembered that distraction of his during the second set after successfully blocking one of Iwaizumi's hits, leaving him to angrily apologize to his team mates.

"I'm so glad I grew, now I can block your spikes way better."

Iwaizumi turned his head so fast that Takahiro feared a little for his neck.

"You grew half a centimeter," he growled.

"It's enough."

Iwaizumi glared daggers at him.

"I'm going to beat your tall twig ass into the ground."

"Bring it on."

Iwaizumi snorted and turned away from him, stomping over to his starting position. Out of the corner of his eye, Takahiro saw Matsukawa hiding his laugh behind a cough and that was enough to keep him going.

The match went incredibly long. It seemed that with every point Takahiro made, Iwaizumi got even more fired up. It was like no team ever made two points in a row until Oikawa was serving - and that was probably the only thing that made them win the second set and get to the matchpoint first during the third one.

Takahiro was the one to serve then, jumping into the air and sending the ball onto the other's court. It was a good serve but not impossible to receive. Watari sent it up in the air, in a way that Yahaba could easily set. 

Takahiro caught Iwaizumi's eyes as he jumped in the air, a green-grey flash of determination and fighting spirit. His hand met the ball and slammed it down with a loud "wham", past Kindaichi's block. Fortunately that one first year libero knew what he was doing and received the ball shortly before it hit the floor.

Takahiro exchanged a quick glance with Oikawa, before said boy had even come in contact with the ball. He earned a light nod and that was all he needed to run and then jump in the air right as Oikawa set for him. The ball hit the floor with a satisfying "bam" and even more satisfying was Iwaizumi's angry face when he realized that Takahiro's team had won.

"I can't believe you lost to me the second time today."

~

Even though Takahiro had managed to get away with his jokes during practice, he delivered the final blow only shortly after, in the club room. 

Iwaizumi was way more quiet than usual, probably fuming on the inside from all the torture he had to deal with the entire day. If Takahiro had been a little less amused and a little less smug about all of this, he might've pitied him a bit. But he wasn't and that was what had led to that exact moment.

Oikawa was rambling about something fairly irrelevant next to Iwaizumi's locker, moving his hands around and getting dangerously close to his friend's face multiple times. Other than on different days, the shorter boy didn't call him out on it and just got changed as if nothing was happening right next to him.

Takahiro snickered quietly and then turned to Matsukawa who was standing next to him, leaning against his locker and waiting for his friends like he always did.

"You're going to get yourself punched," Matsukawa commented dryly, "I'm surprised it hasn't happened already." 

Takahiro waved his dismissively.

"Today is just my lucky day, I guess." He smirked, glancing at Iwaizumi. "I'm taller than Oikawa again, I got cream puffs for free, I won the practice match" - he made a short pause, the smirk on his face growing even wider - "I think I would even win an arm wrestling match today."

Behind him, Iwaizumi slammed his locker shut - loud enough for everyone else to hear and stop talking in an instant. (The only noise after that was Oikawa's ridicicoulous squeak but no one mentioned it.)

Takahiro turned around, his smirk not wavering for a second, and looked at his friend who was basically blowing steam out of his nose.

"You may be taller than me but you sure as fuck aren't stronger than me."

"I don't know." Takahiro made a step forward. "We haven't had a match in a while, maybe I am stronger now."

Iwaizumi crossed his arms, raising his chin in a challenging way. Takahiro's heart fluttered excitedly and he couldn't tell if it was because of the challenge or because of the pose.

"Prove it."

"Right here, right now?"

"Yes." Iwaizumi's scowl turned into a terrifying smirk. "Right here, right now."

Takahiro could hear Kindaichi's quiet "Oh boy" as well as Matsukawa's not so quiet "Now you've done it" but he couldn't care less.

"Someone get the box. We need a table."

Unsurprisingly, Kyoutani was the one who got the box out, the hint of a triumphant glint in his eyes, as if he was looking forward to seeing Takahiro lose.

 _Not today_ , he thought to himself, _I'm going to beat Iwaizumi no matter what it takes._

He let himself fall onto the floor, propping his ellbow on the box. Iwaizumi followed right after. He grabbed Takahiro's hand.

Even though Takahiro was in a life-or-death kind of situation, he couldn't help but notice how nice his hand felt - a bit rough but not in a way that made him want to let go again.

 _I should do this way more often_ , Takahiro thought.

He quickly reminded himself that this was definetely not the time to think about holding Iwaizumi's hand and tried to focus on how sweet his victory would be once Iwaizumi's hand met the box.

The boy in question squeezed Takahiro's hand in a way that was probably supposed to be challenging but only made his heart skip a beat and his cheeks heat up.

_Again. Not the time._

"I'm going to count to three," Matsukawa announced, "Ready?"

Takahiro nodded. Iwaizumi smirked viciously.

"Always ready to beat him."

"That would be the first time today," Takahiro remarked and winced as Iwaizumi dug his nails into his skin for a second.

"One..."

_I'm going to win this time._

"Two..."

_His hands feel nice, rough and strong and -_

"Three..."

_Fuck._

Takahiro immediately felt Iwaizumi push against his hand. Takahiro put as much strength and pressure into his hand as he had in him and tried not to think about how he could feel the lines on the other's palm.

For a second, it looked like Iwaizumi was wavering and getting closer to his side of the box, closer to defeat, but then he pushed a little harder and no matter how much Takahiro tried to push back, he kept going farther down.

"I thought you'd beat me." Takahiro's head jerked up and he looked at Iwaizumi. The other was grinning at him, grey-green eyes sparkling with delight and determination.

In the background, he could hear Kyoutani's quiet "Beat him, Iwaizumi-san" and Matsukawa's "Get it, Makki!".

Takahiro smirked back at Iwaizumi.

"I'm going to."

He looked back down at his hands, pushing more and more until it looked like they were getting up a little bit. His progress was erased in the span of a few seconds and Takahiro felt his hand getting dangerously close to the surface of the box.

No, he thought, not today.

His gaze flicked from his hands to Iwaizumi's face. His brows were furrowed a bit and he was pouting a bit. It looked cute and Takahiro's heart fluttered in his chest. He wanted nothing more than to beat him. And if he couldn't do it purely with strength, he'd have to use other methods.

Takahiro looked at his hands again and then back at Iwaizumi's pout. He scrunched up his nose a bit (a habbit he had probably picked up from Oikawa) and a light smile appeared on his face, as if he was certain he'd win. Takahiro wanted to kiss him so bad, it was almost ridiculous.

And because of that absolute ridiculous, stupid and rotting brain of his, Takahiro did kiss him, or rather his hand. It was quick and his lips only brushed Iwaizumi's hand as he leaned forward but it was enough to make his opponent freeze and the grip on his hand go limp. 

Takahiro ignored his racing heart and the flips of his stomach and pushed Iwaizumi's hand onto the box.

"Ha!" He jumped onto his feet, throwing his hands up into the air.

He could feel his heartbeat in his entire body, fast and hard and in a way that made him feel dizzy. His lips were tingling like cactus ice and his cheeks were burning.

"You won," Oikawa said slowly.

"Yeah, of course I did." Takahiro grinned and hoped that no one would notice how hard he was trying to not slam his head against the next locker and scream for the next twenty years.

"You cheated," Kyoutani growled, "It doesn't count."

"You're only saying that because you couldn't beat him," Yahaba remarked coldly.

"Congratulations," Matsukawa said before Kyoutani could give an answer.

"Congratulations," Oikawa repeated dumbly, glancing at Iwaizumi and then back at Takahiro, "Though I think you broke Iwa-chan."

"I had to make sacrifices," Takahiro defended himself, " I couldn't lose today."

"Well, you won," Kunimi added carelessly, "Congrats."

"He cheated," Kyoutani disagreed quietly.

Yahaba opened his mouth, probably to anger Kyoutani again, but was interrupted by Watari.

"Well, he didn't use his other hand and we never had any other rules." 

Kyoutani glared at the other second year but didn't say anything.

"I won," Takahiro stated, "Fair and square."

Oikawa seemed like he wanted to disagree but he never got to.

"Hanamaki." 

Takahiro felt a shiver run down his spine at Iwaizumi's voice.

"Oh god." Kindaichi visibly paled and Matsukawa gave Takahiro a pat on the back as if to wish him luck.

Takahiro turned around - as slowly as somehow possible - and tried to remain calm even though he was only seconds away from being torn apart limb by limb by the angriest version of Iwaizumi.

"Congratulations on your win."

Instead of angry fuming and hands reaching out to strangle him, there was only an oustretched hand awaiting him.

"Uh, thanks, I guess." Takahiro blinked in confusion, not taking Iwaizumi's hand just yet (who knew, maybe he would be thrown onto the floor or something). 

He looked up to meet Iwaizumi's eyes. The other wasn't really showing any expression at all, he was just looking back at him in a way that was somehow nice and uncomfortable at the same time.

"But next time when you want to kiss me, do it properly."

Someone in the background started choking.

Takahiro froze while his heart seemed to move three times faster than before (at this rate, he was going to have a heart attack before graduation). 

_What the fuck. What the fuck. What the fuck._

Iwaizumi angled his head a bit, a slight smirk appearing on his face.

Takahiro blinked a few times before he caught himself again, returning Iwaizumi's smirk.

"Is that so?"

"I'll take it back if you keep being an ass," Iwaizumi muttered and Takahiro could see the tips of his ears turning red.

This was so not good for his heart.

"May I, then?" Takahiro asked slowly, trying not to stutter every single word and make a fool of himself.

Iwaizumi's head jerked up and before Takahiro knew what was happening, there were lips on his and hands cupping his face. 

His lips are way softer than his hands.

It was the first thing Takahiro thought and everything before and after that was just one big mess of exclamation marks and keysmashes.

Iwaizumi kissed like he arm wrestled - he did it with all he had. 

Takahiro felt like this wasn't just kissing, it was more like screaming something that Iwaizumi couldn't put in words. And even though it was all very confusing and Takahiro would really love to hear those unsaid words, he kissed back.

He kissed back until he was out of breathe. He pulled away, slowly, revelling in the aftertaste of soft lips and the warmth that was bubbling in his chest.

"Did you have to tiptoe to kiss me?"

It was _not_ the first thing he had wanted to say after that but somehow it still slipped past his lips. It earned him a kick against his shin but that was fair enough.

"Shut up." 

Takahiro opened his eyes (he couldn't really recall closing them nor could he explain why he hadn't already opened them). Iwaizumi stood in front of him, the tips of his ears and his cheeks redder than Takahiro had ever seen them. His hands were still cupping Takahiro's face and he was still close enough for Takahiro to see every single pale freckle on his face.

"Make me," he answered and _oh my god, that was so cheesy_.

Yet, Iwaizumi snorted and then they were kissing again. And after that they kissed again and again and again and it made Takahiro's skin tingle and his chest feel light.

"We should probably go," Iwaizumi remarked after what felt like hours of kissing and kissing and kissing even more. He stepped away and Takahiro caught himself missing the warmth of his hands.

"It's getting dark," he agreed.

"The others left when I-" Iwaizumi seemed to be fighting with his words, turning redder with every passing second, "- first kissed you."

"Oh." Takahiro blinked. "I didn't really notice."

Iwaizumi snorted again and shook his head. 

"Come on, let's go." The shorter boy walked past him, quickly grabbing his hand as if he would back out if he hesitated for a second.

Takahiro's heart jumped in his chest and he nodded.

"Let's go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so much better in my head.


	2. Talk It Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the one hand, Takahiro felt light and warm, his hand tingling and his heart soaring in his chest. He hadn't expected this to ever happened, hadn't expected any of his three friends to ever kiss him or hold his hand and it was absolutely mind-blowing there was at least one of them who actually did like him like that.
> 
> But, on the other hand, that was the exact problem with the situation. It wasn't like Takahiro liked Iwaizumi who (probably) liked him back and now they could be together as a cute couple. Takahiro liked Iwaizumi and Matsukawa and Oikawa - all three of them and all of them the same amount. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> This is way shorter than the first chapter but it's honestly more of a bonus chapter. I didn't want to add it at first because it didn't fit the atmosphere and all of the first chapter but I also felt like their part of the story would be incomplete without them talking about everything so here's the rest of it. It's kind of angsty and also not that good but I tried. Also, the title of this chapter is horrible and I'll definetely change it as soon as I have a better idea.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy reading!!

For a while, they just walked in silence, one hand holding the other and a silence in between them that was somehow tense and content at the same time. Takahiro could basically hear the gears in Iwaizumi's head moving. He wasn't any better though.

On the one hand, Takahiro felt light and warm, his hand tingling and his heart soaring in his chest. He hadn't expected this to ever happened, hadn't expected any of his three friends to ever kiss him or hold his hand and it was absolutely mind-blowing there was at least one of them who actually did like him like that.

But, on the other hand, that was the exact problem with the situation. It wasn't like Takahiro liked Iwaizumi who (probably) liked him back and now they could be together as a cute couple. Takahiro liked Iwaizumi and Matsukawa and Oikawa - all three of them and all of them the same amount. 

And he would be okay with dating Iwaizumi and accepting the fact that neither Oikawa nor Matsukawa returned his feelings but he didn't know if Iwaizumi would be okay with that. 

He didn't even know if Iwaizumi wanted to date him in the first place or if all of this was just a thing that had happened in the heat of the moment, as some sort of revenge or something.

_No_. Takahiro stopped there. _He isn't that cruel._

From the corner of his eye, he could see the other biting his lip, frowning and his eyes on the road in front of them. The light of the moon reflected in his eyes and made his eyes look more silver than their usual grey-green. 

The weight on Takahiro's chest seemed to be lifted for a few seconds, leaving space for a shower of affection and admiration.

Takahiro forced himself to look away as his heart sunk again, feeling almost heavier than before.

Because even if Iwaizumi would want to date him, that wish could quickly disappear when he'd learn about Takahiro's feelings for their other friends. Maybe he would think it was weird, disgusting even, and tell the others about it just to watch as they pushed Takahiro away.

He took a deep breathe in, closing his eyes for a second. His heart stung at the thought of that happening, of all of his friends turning away from him because of the feelings he couldn't change even if he wanted to.

_I could just not tell him._

For a second, Takahiro really considered that. It seemed easy to just pretend that the other two weren't as close to his heart as Iwaizumi. It would be a good way around the topic and he wouldn't even have to lie, he'd just avoid the topic.

He shook his head lightly, quickly pushing the thought away again. Maybe that would really be the easy way out, the safest way, but it certainly wasn't the best one. Denial and lies were not something a relationship was built upon. Literally everyone who had ever been in a stable relationship would tell him otherwise and Takahiro knew that. He could already hear Oikawa's voice in his head, reciting the speech he always held before jumping into a new hopeless relationship.

_Every relationship is based on trust, honesty and good looks!_

Takahiro bit his bottom lip hard enough to taste blood. While Oikawa usually wasn't someone he would talk to when he'd address serious relationships, the setter was definetely right with that theory (except the good-looks-thing maybe). And it wouldn't exactly be honest and trustworthy to start lying two seconds into the relationship.

He held back a long sigh.

_God, why is this so hard?_

"We should probably talk about this."

Takahiro felt his stomach twist. He turned his head to look at Iwaizumi. The shorter boy wasn't looking at him, eyes drawn to something in front of them. He stopped walking and Takahiro did too, both of them not letting go of the other's hand.

"Yeah, we should."

They were quiet for another few seconds, both of them not really knowing what they should say. Takahiro cleared his throat, his heart pounding in his chest in a way that was painfully different from when they had kissed.

"You kissed me," he said.

"You kissed back," Iwaizumi countered.

"Does that mean you like me?" 

Iwaiumi turned to look at him and Takahiro could see the dark flush of his cheeks when their eyes met.

"I do," he said quietly.

Despite the knot in his stomach and the weight on his chest, Takahiro felt like he was floating for a few seconds. He couldn't help the smile that appeared on his lips.

"Do you like me too?" 

Takahiro's smile fell and he could feel the words stuck in his throat. What exactly was he supposed to say now? He did like Iwaizumi but there were still the other two and he couldn't just _not_ mention them.

"I -"

"You don't have to say yes." Iwaizumi let go of his hand. "I can live with it."

Takahiro blinked a few times before grabbing Iwaizumi's hand again. 

"But I do," he stated, "It's just that -"

Takahiro felt like there was a rope around his neck, tightening with every word that led him closer to the truth and the risk that came with it. There was still time to back out and hope that he would stop loving his other friends soon enough.

"It's just what?" 

Iwaizumi didn't look angry, against Takahiro's expectations. He was furrowing his brows in the exact same, worried way he usually did when Oikawa was overworking himself or that one time when Watari had landed badly after the first time he tried setting. 

Takahiro could feel the rope loosen a bit and he let out a breathe he didn't realize he'd been holding.

"I like someone else too." He looked back forward, not really wanting to see Iwaizumi's expression. "Not more than you, the same way. It's just that I don't know if you -"

"Who?"

Takahiro opened his mouth once, twice and another three times just to close it again. What kind of answer was "who?" and what exactly did that mean?

"I don't think it's odd if that's what you're worried about," Iwaizumi explained, "I just want to know."

"Oh," Takahiro made soundlessly as he felt the weight fall off his chest, "You're not angry?"

"Why would I be?" Iwaizumi was quiet for a few seconds before he spoke again. "I think I might like someone else too."

Takahiro's eyes widened and he directed his gaze at Iwaizumi again. The other was staring up at the sky, the hint of a smile on his lips and a fond expression on his face that made Takahiro's heart ache in the best kind of way.

"Well," he started, his voice no louder than a whisper, "I like you and I like Matsukawa and Oikawa."

He watched as the smile on Iwaizumi's face turned into the shape of an 'O' just to go back to a smile, brighter than before. 

"Yeah, me too." 

Takahiro froze for a few seconds, trying to process the information he'd just been given.

"Oh," he made again.

"Yeah," Iwaizumi answered.

They stayed in silence for a bit longer. Takahiro could feel himself bursting from the inside, his heart swelling with love and relief.

"So," he grinned, "Do you want to be my boyfriend then?"

Iwaizumi looked down, eyes fixated on him now.

"Take me out on a date and we'll see."

Takahiro beamed and nodded.

"Tomorrow, seven, I'll pick you up." 

Iwaizumi smiled at him, only a bit but enough to make Takahiro's heart soar.

"I'm counting on it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you ever just write you comfort character as way softer than they actually are?


End file.
